ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
FULL POWER STRIKE™️
FULL POWER STRIKE™️ is an original anime by Kosua7734. The original theme song can be found here. Premise Overview Goro Sonozaki is an undercover police officer that merges with a powerful alien known as Ultraman Xarol. Together, the two fight various monsters and other threats, namely the machinations of the evil Lord K-Rad. Along the way they meet new friends and gain various allies, such as the dangerous Vladimir Putin, the loony Glydia Lick, the kleptomaniac Jewels and the Russian pilot Elvira. Season 1 Goro, recently betrayed by his girlfriend, goes on a quest to defeat Lord K-Rad. Having been almost killed by a bomb she set, he is saved by the mysterious and powerful Ultraman Xarol. They travel to Greece to find the lamia M. E. Deusa. After defeating a monster, Lord K-Rad scans the Ultra and gains his powers. At the same time Goro encounters Glydia Lick, Jewels, Vladimir Putin and Elvira. The group then flies to Japan, where Lord K-Rad reveals himself as Ultraman Xarol Dark. They battle upon Mt. Fuji during a thunderstorm summoned by Lord K-Rad. When Xarol is defeated, the hope of the town below and all of Goro's friends revives the Ultra, who proceeds to destroy his evil counterpart. Having won that battle, Goro forms the Awesome Samurai Squad. Season 2 Lord K-Rad has in fact survived the events of Season 1's finale. He has created a new species of kaiju, the Buggernaut, and has perfected his Ultra form. However, mysterious forces are at work, including the animalistic Tiger Seven and the all-powerful Godman. THE MOVIE The powerful Shine Godzilla appears, bringing destruction and chaos. Season 3 A bizarre alien race known as the Flashers invades earth. One of the aliens goes rogue, falls in love with Glydia Lick and joins the Awesome Samurai Squad. Episodes Season 1 *Chapter 1: Goro's girlfriend betrays him and he meets the mysterious light. *Chapter 2: Goro travels to Greece and encounters his first kaiju. *Chapter 3: Goro meets the villainous Lord K-Rad and meets his match. *Chapter 4: Goro is defeated, but meets some new allies. *Chapter 5: Goro and his friends take on Lord K-Rad in a climactic battle in Japan. Season 2 *Pending Season 3 THE MOVIE *THE MOVIE: Shine Godzilla appears and causes much destruction before, while Lord K-Rad summons Starfish-Hitler. Appearances Season 1 Ultras *Ultraman Xarol *Ultraman Xarol Dark Kaiju *Wolf-Thing Humans *Goro Sonozaki *Glydia Lick *Jewels *Vladimir Putin *Elvira *Gaylord Methuselah *Misaka Miyamoto *M.E. Deusa (mentioned) *John Travolta (cameo) THE MOVIE Ultras *Ultraman Xarol Kaiju *Shine Godzilla *Tyrant Humans *Goro Sonozaki *Glydia Lick *Jewels *Vladimir Putin *Elvira *Gaylord Methuselah *Hitler *Keanu Reeves Season 2 Ultras/Heroes *Ultraman Xarol *Ultraman Hexer *Ultrawoman Dredge *Godman *Tiger Seven Kaiju *Buggernaut **Buggernaut Frost **Buggernaut Earth **Remodeled Buggernaut **Buggernaut Invert **Megalon *Danketto *Jilarji Humans *Goro Sonozaki *Glydia Lick *Jewels *Vladimir Putin *Elvira *Gaylord Methuselah *Misaka Miyamoto THE MOVIE II Ultras *Ultraman Xarol *Ultraman Denial *Ultraman Anger *Ultraman Bargain *Ultrawoman Depress *Ultrawoman Accept Humans *Goro Sonozaki *Glydia Lick *Jewels *Vladimir Putin *Elvira Season 3 Ultras *Ultraman Xarol Aliens *Grand Flasher *Flashers **Sexy Flasher Humans *Goro Sonozaki *Glydia Lick *Jewels *Vladimir Putin *Elvira *Sayori Hitomi Velours Yamato Category:Kosua7734 Category:FULL POWER STRIKE Category:Series